twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kmanwing
__TOC__ First!!! Haha... I beet all of you to the punch! I left the first message on my third talk page ~XP (talk) 21:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey :) How are you ? Crescent moon 02:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Press Pics Well that isn't a press picture, it's a promotional one. Looks enough like a poster to me, I say it's fine where it is. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) BOOZIES!!! not on yet? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH KMANWING!!!!!!!!!????????????? XD i'm this bow-red. ♥Luna♥ sorry, k, but i really have to go, so goodlight, sorry and i wove you! ♥Luna♥ hello hi i was wondering how do you get videos on your page can you tell me thanks Naruto the hedgehog 22:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) =^.^= hi thanks for telling me can you put it in the right places for me thanks Naruto the hedgehog 23:04, May 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC Waiting for you... ;) fingernails 02:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Where'd you go? fingernails 05:34, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Talk to you tomorrow, byes! fingernails 05:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I have to leave. Can't talk tonight studying for final. Sorry for the no reply! Bai!! - ewwo! i'm sorry, i didn't think that would be offencive... *LunaBella bows like a Samurai and hopes K will forgive her.... ♥Luna♥ Hi My 2nd fanfics done Volturi watching New Moon come comment anytime you want ok Crescent moon 00:09, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Whatever you said >.< Thanks! I think I did okay. I went over it about 9 times...... Tough... I hope I got a 100, then I will hopefully have the team trophy!!!! - :My mom says she doesn't care what trophy I get as long as I get the math one! - :::P You are lucky! MY PARENTS ARE EVIL!!! AND I WANT MY COMPUTER BACK!!! - :::I will watch it after school. I can't access my email right now... - ::::Computer lab. GTG. Class is over. See you later!!! - Awards hey...im over 50 eddits =)AliceIsKewl 23:44, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm over 50 edits =)Roseleen 01:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm over 50 edits 2 Rosyhale 23:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone please observe the following statement. :"Please remember to post all award requests on the awards discussion page so we can have a record of who got what award when. Thank you!" -- (talk) 01:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) WowW Wow we havent talked in a while http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] I'm super Good! Eating cake always make me super Good ! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] I love eating desserts before an actual meal its so sophisticated. lol http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Yup XD http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] /* Awards */ I need my 50 edits award Oh Well see ya i'm gonna eat lunch now . Later guys :) Crescent moon 04:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) i can make a jacob one, i just didn't want to seem like i was copying you when i found it... how ya doin'? ♥Luna♥ hi. thats okay... because i wanted a team Edward one lol... CullenLoverForever17 20:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi K thanks for the info about Jacob's body temp. i really needed that thanks :) Crescent moon 01:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) thanks Thanks K :) Crescent moon 01:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) 1000 Do you get an award for 1000 edits? - Netsplit There was a minor netsplit on the IRC, which basically means we all got disconnected. It's fine now, though :) fingernails 23:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks :) Thanks K for the defend the coven award :) ★Crescent moon★ 23:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Team Edward Hey, Kmanwing, i was just wondering if you could put the Team Edward sign on my user page,thankyou AliceIsKewl 12:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) i rise to greet the day, despite the monsters underneath my bed hey, sowwy i had to go as you got on, my dad was being all "how long have you been on" and crap. so whazup? ♥Luna♥ hi! Hi K so how have you been? ★Crescent moon★ 06:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ok see ya! didn't know you we're french. ★Crescent moon★ 06:59, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: :P fingernails 21:07, May 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks K for liking the song! look at my other fanfics too you'll laugh ★Crescent moon★ 02:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) hey, i have to go so after i tell CM and she says goodbye could you archive for me? thanks. and i had to leave the IRC. sorry. ♥Luna♥ So... You hate me now? TheLunarEclipse 03:00, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Because you suddenly left me... Can you join my on the IRC? I can make it, my family is asleep! - HELP Kmanwing I deleted the Team Edward template by mistake...can you help me please ♥PiXiEALIcE♥ 20:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU Thank you so much for replacing the template Kmanwing ♥PiXiEALIcE♥ 20:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC kick I put ZTG on the blacklist for kicking and banning. Come back, please :) fingernails 03:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Help! Someone's sabotaging the twilight page! ★Crescent moon★ 00:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) hi! so how have you been? ★Crescent moon★ 00:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) yeah! I'm bored today. but last night i imagined to do an edward cullen song . ★Crescent moon★ 00:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) the tune is Bring me to Life by Evanscence but i'm still thinking of words that may fit the song ★Crescent moon★ 01:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) yeah i know it fits Edward because he was dead then when bella came she brought him to life still i'm finding for words ★Crescent moon★ 01:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) So. I'd like to know why you deleted part of the Guide wiki.... It was the announcement of the date changing from 2008 to 2009. You would have realized that it has not come out yet if you read the first sentence of the post. I'd appreciate if the announcement is put back because it explained why the date was pushed back. Alright, alright If I put a notice before the announcement that says something along the lines of "Not: this announcement was released before the current release date of blahblahblah"? ok:) ok:) i'll only leave one message. thanks for the award K :) ★Crescent moon★ 03:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but... Sorry that I didn't show up in the IRC yesterday. I fell ill towards the night. I am still sick, but feeling a little better. I am going on the IRC now, if you want to join me :D -TheLunar Drama I hate drama beyond comprehension. fingernails 03:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Messages on the wiki are public, if you don't like the fact that they're public then don't send them. You can't criticize someone for reading something that is public that was put there by someone knowing that it would be public, especially when it comes to Martin. Anyway, I have to run now. I'll talk to you later. fingernails 04:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC disconnection Hey, I got disconnected for a really long time. Talk to you later. Byes! fingernails 07:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Wondering if you could help me... Hey! I made a mistake today. I was editing the "Twilight book to movie differences" article without noticing that I wasn't logged in. It now appears to be edited by an unregistered contributor. I was just wondering if you could modify that and mark it as one of my edits. The edit was made at 10:49 pm on June 12th. Thanks a lot.Ashath 19:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) No prob Don't worry about it. It's okay. Thank you anyway.